


through rose-colored glasses (outtakes and removed scenes)

by SidewaysClarinet



Series: to see the world [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidewaysClarinet/pseuds/SidewaysClarinet
Summary: A collection of removed scenes and outtakes from my main fic, 'through rose colored glasses'!These are scenes that I felt derailed the direction of a chapter, or would have interrupted the main plot line, and had to remove them from the story. I still felt they might be enjoyable enough to read, so I will post them here as their respective chapters are posted.
Series: to see the world [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841746
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	through rose-colored glasses (outtakes and removed scenes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This outtake takes place at the end of chapter 5! It was a scene I felt was too intense for the chapter and derailed where I wanted things to go, so it was removed but posted here!
> 
> I also appreciate your kind words when I announced my hiatus. Chapter writing has been going well, and I'm so excited to be able to start posting chapters when I'm ready! I have a lot of exciting things planned.

Neuhaus scoffed. "Control yourself, Okumura. Those may have been your instructions, but I was acting within the guidelines of my own."

He tensed, eyes widening. "What?"

"Mephisto," Neuhaus said, simply, turning a disdainful glare towards Rin. "He wants to see how far the little monster can be pushed."

Mephisto? What did that mean? Wasn't Mephisto supposed to be on their side? If not their's, then Shiro's, surely!

Why was he trying to expose Rin?

Before Yukio could wrangle an answer out of Neuhaus, the man was leaving the room, and he couldn't chase after Neuhaus without leaving his brother alone. He ground his teeth together, frustrated and irritated, but he had more to worry about now. He looked down at his brother, the irritation melting away to concern, but Rin was staring at Neuhaus' back, eyebrows furrowed and eyes wide.

"Does he know?" Rin's voice was hardly louder than a whisper.

Yukio breathed out a sigh. "It's possible. He said that Mephisto put him up to this, but I don't know what he wants to test you for that he can't just ask you about. You haven't even drawn the sword yet."

Rin tensed. Yukio froze.

"You... haven't drawn the sword yet, right?"

Before Rin could speak or Yukio could think further about it, footsteps interrupted them, quickly followed by the door opening as Shiro stepped in. Yukio hated the grim look on his face as the man stopped and crouched down to squat next to them.

"Yukio, where are your co-proctors?"

Yukio's stomach fell again at the pointed words. "I-I'm the only one in here. Neuhaus just left."

"Good," Shiro shifted to sit down fully, and leaned in close to the two of them. "The other proctors are with the students, I don't think we'll be interrupted."

"We have a problem," He said, reluctant.

"Make that two," Shiro groaned, rubbing at the back of his neck. "Dragulesc, that crack headed arc knight, might be onto you two's true parentage."

Yukio almost didn't even want to tell him their side, after that. "Neuhaus might know, too. He was trying to force Rin to expose himself in the fight with the naberius, I had to kill it to get him to stop. He says- he says he was acting on Mephisto's orders."

Shiro's face visibly fell, and somehow that made everything worse. Their dad always seemed to know what to do, how to handle these situations, but things were falling apart faster than he could stop them. If even Shiro couldn't keep up, what chance did they have?

"You're sure he said that?" Shiro asked, quiet, like he didn't want to hear Yukio's answer. "Mephisto is behind this?"

"I'm sure that's what Neuhaus said."

"Is this... my fault?"

Both Yukio and Shiro were surprised to hear Rin speak up, and Yukio felt guilty that, for a second, he had forgotten Rin was there.

"No, of course not, kiddo," Shiro's expression softened, and he reached across to ruffle both Yukio and Rin's heads. Yukio huffed and ducked away from his hand, using his free arm to fix his glasses while Rin half-heartedly pulled away. "This isn't your fault, or Yukio's, either. You two didn't choose to be born, but I did choose to raise ya, so just relax and let your old man handle this, yeah? Trust me."

"Trust you?" Yukio startled as Rin suddenly jerked away from him, and his twin's expression morphed into a scowl. "How am I supposed to trust you? I don't even know you two any more!"

Yukio's eyes widened. "Rin, what do you-"

"You know what I mean," Rin snapped, turning his glare to Yukio. "You both lied to me my entire life!"

"Don't yell at your brother," Shiro crossed his arms, frowning. "If you're gonna be angry at someone, be angry with me. It was my choice to hide this all from you, not Yukio's, and not the priests'. I didn't even want Yukio to be involved. The only reason I allowed him to know about exorcists at all was because he was able to see demons since he was a baby, and it scared him half to death not being able to protect himself. If I had it my way, neither of you would know. You would both be living normal lives right now."

"Living normal lives, being stupid," Rin accused, and Yukio could see the hurt and anger written all across his face.

"Living normal lives, being _safe_ ," Shiro corrected, calmly.

"For how long? How long until I mess things up like I always do?"

Shiro took in a breath, and was quiet for a few seconds. Yukio looked between both him and Rin, and he felt... helpless. He didn't know what to say, didn't know how to handle this open wound that Rin had become. He felt like Rin was miles away from him, but Shiro seemed to cross that distance so easily. He always knew what to say, always knew what to do, always knew how to handle a situation and fix things and save the day. and yet, it was all Yukio could do just to talk to Rin and get him to respond.

Why was he so useless?

"This is something the both of you will have to learn," Shiro started, and like always, Yukio forced himself to put his feelings aside. "You'll always make mistakes, and mess things up. There's no way to get through life without pissing someone off, or hurting someone's feelings, or ruining a relationship or losing a friend. There's no way to get around that. So, you can wallow in your mistakes, or you can pick yourself up, try again, and keep moving. That's how life works, but this?"

Shiro looked at them both in turn, gaze serious. "This is not your fault. This is just... shitty adults being shitty. I’ll figure all of this out, you two just let me handle things, alright?”

Yukio looked at the floor, shoulders drooping.

“Alright.”


End file.
